vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gemini
'''Gemini '''ist ein Song, der von Kagamine Rin und Kagamine Len gesungen wird. Hintergrund Das Lied wurde erstmals am 7. März 2008 hohgeladen. Es war Dixie Flatline erster VOCALOID Song und sein erster großer Hit, der ihn als einen beliebten Hersteller etabliert und führte ihm den Beinamen Gemini no Hito (ジ ェ ミ ニ の 人Gemini Guy) durch das japanische Fandom zu. Gemini ist ein Song der von Rin und Len gesungen wird. Der Ton und die Formulierung des Song ist ziemlich vage, aber viele haben es als ein Lied über sie als Zwillinge genommen. Während des Liedes singt Rin darüber, wie sie durch viele Schwierigkeiten im Laufe ihres Lebens geht, Len kommt ihr zu Hilfe und lässt sie fühlen, dass sie nicht allein ist. Der Song hat auch Hinweise auf die Astronomie und Astrologie. Lyrics Japanisch= 離れていても　そうさ僕らは 天かける星座の裏表 さざめく昼も　切ない夜も 空をこえ惹かれあうジェミニさ ふと目が覚めた午前二時 とても　こわい　夢を見たんだ ひとり震えるこんな時 誰か　誰か　助けてよ (この空が落ちたような悲しみも) 胸の奥から聴こえてくる (溶かしてゆく暖かなリズムさ) 消えないように抱きしめて 道に迷って　不安な時は 目を閉じて鼓動を感じて かじかむ朝も　気だるい午後も この音でふたりは繋がってる 振り返ると自分ひとり こんな　遠い　とこに来たんだ 夜のしじまに消されそう 誰か　誰か　応えてよ (この海が裂けたような悲しみも) いつもどこかで聴こえていた (滲んでいく懐かしいリズムさ) 消えないように受け止めて ねえ泣かないで　寂しいときは 僕の声に耳をすまして 雨が降っても　夜が明けても 君と僕とでまわる地球さ 道に迷って　不安な時は 目を閉じて鼓動を感じて かじかむ朝も　気だるい午後も この音でふたりは繋がってる 迷い込んだ　その鳥は 叶わぬ恋に胸を焦がした 不確かな明日ただ生きるのも ささやかな力も消えるほど ここに来て　羽を休めて そして傷ついた心癒して 泣きやんだら歌おう愛の歌 歌えなかったいつかの愛の歌 ねえ泣かないで　寂しいときは 僕の声に耳をすまして 雨が降っても　夜が明けても 君と僕とでまわる地球さ 離れていても　そうさ僕らは 天かける星座の裏表 さざめく昼も　切ない夜も 空をこえ惹かれあうジェミニさ 惹かれあうジェミニさ 惹かれあうジェミニさ |-|Romaji= hanarete itemo sōsa bokura wa ama kakeru seiza no ura omote sazameku hiru mo setsunai yorumo sora o koe hikare au gemini sa futo me ga sameta gozen niji totemo kowai yume o mita nda hitori furueru konna toki dareka dareka tasukete yo (kono sora ga ochita yōna kanashimi mo) mune no oku kara kikoete kuru (tokashite yuku atataka na rhythm sa) kienai yōni daki shimete michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa me o tojite kodō o kanjite kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo kono oto de futari wa tsunagatteru furi kaeru to jibun hitori konna tōi toko ni kita nda yoru no shijima ni kesaresō dareka dareka kotaete yo (kono umi ga saketa yōna kanashimi mo) itsumo dokoka de kikoete ita (nijinde iku natsukashī rhythm sa) kienai yōni uke tomete nē naka naide samishē toki wa boku no koeni mimi o sumashite ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo kimi to boku tode mawaru chikyū sa michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa me o tojite kodō o kanjite kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo kono oto de futari wa tsunagatteru mayoi konda sono tori wa kanawanu koi ni mune o kogashita futashika na asu tada ikiru nomo sasayaka na chikara mo kieru hodo koko ni kite hane o yasumete soshite kizu tsuita kokoro iyashite naki yandara utaō ai no uta utae nakatta itsuka no ai no uta nē naka naide samishī toki wa boku no koe ni mimi o sumashite ame ga futte mo yoru ga akete mo kimi to boku tode mawaru chikyū sa hanarete itemo sōsa bokura wa ama kakeru seiza no ura omote sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo sora o koe hikare au gemini sa hikare au gemini sa hikare au gemini sa |-|Englisch= Even if we are apart We are one like Gemini in the sky Even in the noisy daytime, even at the lonely night We are Gemini, fated to meet beyond the sky Suddenly I woke up at 2 a.m. I had a nightmare, a really bad one When I'm frightened like now Somebody, help me, please Sadness like the falling sky I feel it deep in me It is like melting heartfelt rhythms Hold me tight so that I won't disappear When you're lost and get scared Close your eyes and feel my heartbeats Even in the cold morning, even in the dull afternoon We're connected through the sounds When I look back, I see myself left alone I've come this far Silence of the night is about to erase me Somebody, answer me, please Sadness like the parted water I always hear it from somewhere Obscure and nostalgic melodies Listen to them so that I won't disappear Please don't cry, when you're lonely Strain to hear my voice Even when it rains, even at the dawn The earth rotates with us When you're lost and get scared Close your eyes and feel my heartbeats Even in the cold morning, even in the dull afternoon We're connected through the sounds A stray bird is to die for an unrequited love It's too much to live for uncertain tomorrow Like the bird is gonna lose even a tiny power Come here, take a rest And heal your broken heart When you stop crying, sing a love song with me The one we couldn't sing at that time Please don't cry, when you're lonely Strain to hear my voice Even when it rains, even at the dawn The earth rotates with us Even if we are apart We are one like Gemini in the sky Even in the noisy daytime, even at the lonely night We are Gemini, fated to meet beyond the sky We are Gemini, fated to meet We are Gemini, fated to meet Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Dixie Flatline Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len